Somethings Opposite
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Sesuatu yang tampak berbenturan tetapi pada akhirnya sejalan. Saya juga tidak tahu ini apa? Team 8 friendship, mentioned Shino!


**Somethings Opposite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I only own the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei …."

Suara lantang yang terdengar galak itu membuatku terpaksa menoleh. Aku mendengus kasar melihatnya. Lalu kembali menatap hamparan air beriak di depan sana. Keruh dan kotor. Semacam apa yang ada di benakku saat ini.

"Huahhhh …."

Kurasakan pergerakan seseorang di sampingku. Mata opalku melirik sejenak dan kembali menguarkan dengusan. Aku merasa iba pada tumbuhan mungil bernama rumput itu. Mereka dipaksa tersiksa atau bahkan mati karena mendapat tekanan kasar dari pantat orang di sampingku ini. Ah, lupakan bahwa aku melakukan hal yang sama terhadap makhluk hijau itu.

"Kau ini, menangis lagi, eh?"

Sudah kuduga. Ia datang kemari hanya untuk meledekku. Dengar saja nada suaranya yang datar dan meremehkan. Jika saja aku sedang dalam kondisi _fit_ , sudah kupastikan taring panjangnya itu kupatahkan.

"Apa urusanmu?"

Ia tertawa. Sungguh cempreng dan memuakkan.

"Ahahahahaha …. Aku tidak punya urusan di sini, kau yakin?"

" _Cih_!"

Cukup lama jeda tercipta untuk kami terdiam. Membisu menatap kali yang mulai tenang. Saat angin berhembus, aku memejamkan mata. Tapi sungguh tak berdaya ketika satu per satu air mata kembali menampakkan diri.

 _Shit!_

Tak bisakah aku tenang barang sejenak? Apa muka sembabku ini belum cukup memerikan perasaan? Sampai-sampai harus mengeluarkan air mata, pun di hadapan orang menyebalkan ini.

Mungkin terlalu terhanyut dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku tak sadar bahuku bergetar tapi masih saja berusaha kuredam.

"Lepaskan saja!"

Aku _keukeuh_ tak mau menurutinya. Tapi heran, semakin aku menahan, semakin guncangan ini kencang.

"Hah …. Kau ini. Sudah dewasa masih macam anak kecil! Keluarkan saja semaumu, biarkan lepas, biarkan hatimu lega."

Ya, kalimat itu bagai mantra untukku. Tak berapa lama aku mengisak pelan. Air mata seolah tiada habisnya. Aku tertegun, berusaha mengira berapa liter sebenarnya air yang mampu ditampung oleh kelenjar _aqueus_ manusia. Baru semalam, ditambah pagi tadi, dilanjutkan yang baru saja, aku menangis. Seharusnya menurut akal manusia, cadangan air mataku sudah kosong. Lantas mengapa saat ini zarah cair itu kembali membanjir?

Kulirik sahabatku yang kini membaringkan tubuhnya. Tampaknya ia begitu tenang dan rileks. Hembusan napasnya teratur, bibirnya tersenyum membuat taringnya mencuat.

"Sudah tenang?"

Aku terdiam. Terlalu arogan untuk menjawab.

"Jangan abaikan aku!"

" _Tsk!_ Sudah tahu mengapa masih bertanya? Dasar tidak peka!"

Kiba mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau tidak membenciku?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

Kelopak mata Kiba sontak membuka, dahinya berkerut seiring dengan alisnya yang menukik. Mata _slit_ nya menatapku konyol.

"Untuk apa membencimu?"

"Hahahaha …. Kau tahu aku bersalah, tapi tetap saja kau tidak membenciku?"

Kiba tertawa. Berbeda dengan tawaku yang dipaksakan, ia justru tertawa lepas.

"Menurutku, apa yang kau alami adalah hal yang wajar. Apalagi kau seorang perempuan. Perasaanmu lebih tajam bukan? Jadi ya, meski kau bilang akan menghentikan ini, nyatanya perasaanmu masih mengkhianati. Kau tidak bisa melakukan semuanya secara instan."

Aku terdiam. Berusaha mencerna pelan tiap ucapan Kiba. Bukan hanya masalah kelambatanku dalam mengurai perkatannya, tetapi ucapan bungsu Inuzuka itu terkadang memiliki makna dalam yang aku tidak mengerti. Atau butuh waktu lama untuk menangkap apa yang ia maksud. Ya, kuakui, ia terlalu "menyeni", sedang aku hanya seonggok makhluk eksak yang lebih memilih berkutat dengan angka ketimbang kata.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Shino tahu hal ini."

"Hm?"

"Dia pasti akan mencincangku habis-habisan."

Kudengar Kiba mendengus kasar.

" _Kheh!_ Shino itu ortodoks!"

Aku tertawa. Beginilah adanya, Kiba memang blak-blakan dan cenderung kasar, tetapi setiap lantunan yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah kejujuran. Yang ketika saking polosnya dia berucap, kata-kata itu justru terdengar lucu.

"Kau ini …."

"Benar, bukan? Makanya aku dan dia tidak pernah bisa bersatu dalam damai."

Sembari mengatakan hal itu, Kiba membentuk kaitan dengan dua jari telunjuknya. Kembali menuai tawa aneh dari bibirku. Hei, orang ini selalu membuatku gila. Setelah menangis dengan muka sembab tak karuan, lalu aku dia buat tertawa?

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Kepada garis horison yang membentuk batas antara langit dengan bumi. Sebaris senyum kutorehkan.

Aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan ucapan Kiba. Bagiku, Kiba dan Shino adalah jenis manusia yang serupa tapi tak sama. Mereka selalu terlihat bertolak belakang kala dihadapkan secara frontal. Masing-masing kaku dengan prinsip yang dipegang dan dipertahankan. Namun, sadar atau tidak, atau hanya aku yang mampu melihat, keduanya sebenarnya memiliki arah pikiran yang sama. Arah idea yang sejalan. Hanya saja, metode dan alur yang mereka lalui sedikit berbenturan.

Ah, aku bersyukur pada Dia yang telah mempertemukan kami. Kiba dan Shino adalah sosok yang aku kagumi, meski tak pernah aku ungkap secara terang-terangan. Tanpa sadar dan secara tidak langsung, aku selalu bersandar pada mereka. Tentang segala permasalahan yang kupikir tak mampu kuselesaikan, tentang segala problema yang kusangka tak bisa kutemukan jawabnya.

.

.

.

 _I adore them. They're younger than me but mature enough._

 _I respect them. With all the responsibilities they took for life._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang tahu ini apa? Sejujurnya saya juga tidak tahu. Hanya seungkap rasa terimakasih kepada sahabat yang selalu mendukung saya dengan keunikan mereka ^^**


End file.
